A Hyuuga No More
by tater06
Summary: Hiashi is finished with Hinata, and banishes her out of Konoha forever. Can Naruto and the others save her? How will Hinata cope? What else will happen? NaruHina
1. The Punishment

**Hello, fellow Naruto lovers! This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I've watched the show for about a year now, and I love it. The thing is however, I'm quite nervous. I plan on making a few action scenes, but I've never really done one. I really don't know the Japanese names of any of the jutsus, and I would LOVE some helpful hints or suggestions. Please, constructive critisism (I think I spelled that wrong) is enthusiastically accepted. Also, please, if I misspell something, please tell me. I would love to know. Well, that's it for my rambling. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters except for Hibiki and Hozumi. I can't even draw anime...The eyes end up making them look like Dora the Explorer. **

**A Hyuuga No More**

Chapter 1: The Punishment

"I can't believe this!" Hyuuga Hiashi slammed his fist on the table. "How could you fail ANOTHER mission, Hinata? Another mission!" he shouted, glaring at his daughter. He was sitting on a chair in front of a large table, Hinata standing below him. Her slightly lavendar eyes were brimming with tears, but she was not letting them fall. This effort was so challenging that it made her throat sore, making it impossible to say a word. She wouldn't have dared to talk in the first place, anyway. It would have only made her father even angrier. No one dared to speak to the leader of the Hyuuga clan when he was this furious.

"Are you crying Hinata?" Hiashi questioned Hinata, not an ounce of compassion in his voice. "How can you be head of a clan when even the raise of my voice brings you to tears? Why can't you be stronger? Crying solves nothing!"

_Maybe I could've been stronger if you acted as a father should, _thought Hinata._ All you ever cared about was the clan, but not because you love the clan. It's because of power. _Hinata cared about other things besides the clan. Yes, she _did _love the clan, but only because she grew up with these people. Although not all of the clan was not blood-related to each other, they all lived as a family. She loved them, despite the looks of disappointment and hate that she had received in the past years. But the clan was not the only thing she cared about.

She cared about her team; Kiba and Shino. They were like brothers to her. They had always been there for her in the past, when she was sad, and, although it was rare for her, mad. She also cared about Akamaru, Kiba's faithful young dog. There were times she wished he was _her _dog, to offer her company when no one was around. She cared about her other fellow genin as well even if she didn't know some of them really well, like Lee, Tenten, Choujii, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura. She even cared about Sasuke, whom she hoped would return from Orochimaru. There was always Naruto as well, and so many others.

Naruto. The only boy that she ever loved. She was, and still is, deeply infatuated with the whisker-faced blonde genin. He was everything she wasn't, or she thought she wasn't; strong, courageous, fun, successful, encouraging, and confident. The boy that, for some reason, was an outcast his whole life, but decided to turn it around by determining to one day become the greatest Hokage the village of Konoha ever had. He was always cheerful, always laid-back. He was her inspiration. There were times where her heart ached for him. She had wanted to tell him how she felt so many times, but always failed. She knew that Naruto was in love with Sakura. Hinata never held that against the pink-haired konoichi, though.

"Hinata, how many times have I told you not to be a burden to others? How many times have I told you NOT to get in anyone's way? Hanabi shows so much more potential for you, which is why we are planning for her to be the future leader of the Hyuuga clan."

_I've worked so hard, _Hinata thought with sadness. _I've worked tirelessly, either with Kiba and Shino, or by myself. I'm stronger now; Why can't you see that Father? Why don't you...love me? _She didn't care so much that she would not be leader of the Hyuuga clan. She was happy for Hanabi, who wanted the position far more than she did. All Hinata wanted was to be recognized by her father. She also had a longing desire to become a great ninja. She had not worked hard only for her father and Naruto, but for herself.

"Not only are you a burden to others, daughter, but you are a burden to me as well. Sometimes I wish you weren't my daughter. You have disappointed me and embarassed me far too much."

Now she let her tears go. Her father had said hurtful things before, but never _that _hurtful. She gasped in her tears, forgetting to hold back. _Why was I born into this clan? Why? Why am I such a failure?_

Hiashi watched her cry, no trace of feeling on his face that wasn't anger. "You are just like your mother, not caring about the clan as much as she should. She just wanted to live life like nothing could go wrong. She lived carelessly, which is the reason why she died. She didn't deserve to live."

Hinata suddenly felt something that she didn't usually feel: anger. "Don't...t-talk about M-mother like that!" she yelled. She was shuddering, and felt weak. She wanted to drop down to her knees. Hiashi's mouth curved into a slight smile. "Just like your mother," he said. "Standing up for people who don't even matter in the scheme of things."

Hinata opened her mouth, trying to talk, but nothing would come out.

Her father stood up, his palms on the table. "So I have made a decision," he said, eyes closed. "I would like to live the rest of my life as if you never existed. So I have come up with a proper punishment."

Hinata tensed, preparing herself for the punishment.

"You shall be banned from Konoha forever."

Her crying suddenly stopped, and her eyes widened, her mouth gaping. "W-what?"

"You shall be banned my dear," he said, a hint of pleasure in his voice. "It hasn't been done often in the history of the Hyuugas, but I am done with you. I have seen all of your potential, and it isn't even close to being satisfactory. Far from close. You shall be given a few supplies and provisions for your banishment, and you shall be banished today. You don't deserve to be a Hyuuga, so that name shall be stripped from you, and you will only be known as Hinata. Guards!" He shouted.

Four Hyuugas walked into the room. One guard, with black hair that went down to his ears, stepped forward. Another was carrying a black pack. The guard that had stepped forward bowed to Hiashi, and said, "Is it time for...the disposal?" He was obviously the leader.

Hinata was now on her knees, hands over her eyes, crying the hardest she had ever done in her life. _No...Please..._

"Yes, Hibiki, it is time. Hozumi, if you would please give Hinata her pack." The guard with the pack walked up and leaned down so he and Hinata were at eye level. Hinata took the pack and looked at Hozumi's face. He looked sympathetic; the first kind face she had seen all day. "I am sorry, Hinata..." he whispered, and stood up.

"Hinata, stand up! You look like a fool," her father ordered. She stood up. "Now, come to me!" he commanded, as if she were a dog. She, of course, obliged.

"Now, that pack has things that you will find useful for the next couple of days. It has rice cakes and bread, and two flasks of water. And, because you _were_ a part of the head family, there is also a small amount of money in there. You shall be escorted by these four guards and about a mile out of the city gates, and then they will leave you. Should you come back, there will be consequences. Perhaps, even...death."

Hinata gasped. "You would let them...kill me?"

"If you were ruthless, yes..."

Suddenly, any remaining love for her father vanished. Nobody loved her. Nobody cared. _Maybe..._She thought, _this banishment will be a good thing._

Then pictures of Kiba, Shino, her sensei, Neji, and her precious Naruto flashed through her mind. _No...NO! I don't want to leave my friends! I love them! And Naruto...I can't ever see them again!_

She straightened up. "When...must I leave?"

"Now."

"Keep 'em comin', Old Man! I got a hankerin' for some more ramen!"

Naruto was sitting at the counter of his favorite ramen restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen. He had just finished three brutal hours of training on the training grounds, and Naruto was starving by the time he had finished.

He was still hungry, even after five bowls.

The old man laughed, his attractive daughter laughing beside him. "You sure you got the money left for that?" he asked his best customer.

Naruto took a little wallet shaped like a toad's head and unzipped it, looking inside.

Empty.

Naruto groaned. "Aww man! I'm still hungry!"

The ramen cook placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. "Okay, I'll let you have another bowl, but only because you've been such a faithful customer these past years."

Naruto gave him a fox grin. "Thanks!" He began slurping the delicious noodles as if he had never eaten in his life. Once he was finished, which only took him about two minutes to, he put his hands behind his head. "Ah, nothin' like a good lunch for a good day." He just kind of sat there for a while, enjoying the nice day.

"Move it, outlaw!"

Naruto's eyes popped open and sat up. _Outlaw? _he thought. _Since when were there outlaws in Konoha? _He jumped off his chair and waved goodbye to the old man and ran outside.

He saw four men in a circle, holding kunai. Naruto noticed the white eyes and recognized immediately that they were Hyuugas. He also noticed that someone was in the middle of the circle, though he couldn't tell from the distance. He ran up to them.

"Hey, what's...?" He gasped. He finally saw the person in the middle.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned, and her eyes grew bigger at the sight of him. "N-Naruto-kun? What...W-what are you doing here?"

One of the men poked her with his kunai menacingly. "No talking, outlaw!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You can't tell her what to do! Why are you calling her an outlaw? She's no outlaw!" Hinata quickly withdrew her eyes from Naruto and looked ahead, walking forward.

The man looked at the shinobi, obviously annoyed. "We can tell her what to do, and she is an outlaw," he said rather calmly. "Hyuuga Hiashi has ordered Hinata, due to her current failure on a recent mission, to be banished from Konoha forever."

The orange-clad ninja's eyes were filled with fury. _Hinata's my friend! She doesn't deserve this! _"Forever?! Does the Hokage know this?!"

"She doesn't need to. It is our right to banish members of the Hyuuga clan. It is based on an ancient treaty that was created when the Hyuuga clan was created. Members would try to teach others, even enemies, the secrets of the Byakugan, and as punishment they would be stabbed in the eyes and banished."

"YOU'RE GONNA STAB HER IN THE EYES?!"

"No. That is the only thing in the treaty that was changed over the years. And she has not taught the secrets of the Byakugan to others."

Naruto sighed in relief. At least they wouldn't hurt his friend. Of course, he was still angry.

"What was the mission?" he asked rather quietly.

"I do not know. Outlaw," the man said. "You may speak, and answer his question."

"Um...K-Kiba, S-Shino, and I were sent out to attack three shinobi who were planning on attacking Konoha's citizens. Two had jutsu specialized in poison, and one specialized in acid. They were very advanced ninja, and we couldn't handle them...They had to send out another team."

"Did they win?"

"N-no. They got away."

"Then we'll get em' next time!"

"But Hinata will not be there," another white-eyed man said with grim satisfaction. Naruto threw him a death glare.

By then, they were at the gate.

"You may not follow us any longer," Hibiki said. "You may say goodbye to your friend, then you must leave."

"I can do whatever I want! I'll follow you if I want to! I'm not done yet!" Naruto shouted angrily. Hibiki grabbed him by the shirt and looked at him eye-to-eye, his Byakugan activated to look more threatening.

"One more obnoxious sentence out of you, and I'll beat you to a pulp, you little brat!"

But Naruto, being Naruto, wasn't fazed. "Ha! You don't scare me!"

"Oh yeah? Say one more word and we **will **poke Hinata's eyes out." He held out his kunai.

"You're lying."

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed Hinata and brought the kunai to her face, inches away from her right eye. "Think I'm lyin' now?"

"He will do it," Hozumi warned. "He does not lie. He has killed many men for disobeying him."

Naruto brought his shoulders down in defeat. "Fine."

Hibiki smiled in victory. "Alright, outlaw," he said, pushing Hinata towards Naruto. "Say goodbye. Forever."

Hinata gulped. _It's now or never...I must tell him that I..._

Her thoughts were interrupted, though, when Naruto put his arm around her and hugging her. Her face turned five different shades of red before looking like a tomatoe. She managed, for the first time ever in her life, to hug him back.

Naruto put his lips to her ear, and she tensed. "Hinata," he whispered. "I'm gonna get Kiba and Shino and tell them what happened, and then the three of us are gonna find you, then we'll figure this out. I already lost Sasuke. I'm not willing to lose another friend."

The the hug broke, and Hinata was speechless. "You...care about me," she said quietly.

"'Course I do!" he replied. "I care about all my friends!" He grinned, and Hinata smiled back. "Thank you..."

"See you, Hinata. Soon."

"Alright outlaw! Time's out! Let's go!" Hibiki grabbed Hinata's arm and they all circled around her. Hinata turned her head to have one last look at Naruto.

He was still smiling, a confident look on his face.

And, for a moment, she began to hope.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! I'm quite satisfied with it. Also, I will not make Naruto fall for Hinata in, like, two days ok? It'll be slow. Believable. Once again, please, if you have any advice, don't hesitate to give it! And if you happen to know the Japanese names for some jutsus, please let me know. Thank you! Please review, and I hope you liked it!**


	2. The Beginning of Forever

**Well guys, I'm back with another chapter of **_**A Hyuuga No More.**_** Thank you so much for all of the postitive and encouraging reviews! Truth is, I've been wanting to write a Naruto story for a while, especially since I couldn't write fanfiction on another show since it finished. Well...I could, but I don't want to write fanfiction on a show that has no new episodes...It would make me sad (to find out what the show is, my profile has all the stories I've written. This is my only story that isn't that show, so...). I didn't intend on writing a Naruto one though because I'm a noob to the show, and I didn't know if it'd be good enough. But, because my reviewers say it's good and I should continue, I will. By the way, if you haven't figured it out or wasn't sure, it's NaruHina. Also, I know Hiashi isn't as mean on the show as he is in my story, but I want him to be cruel for the plot. And I've decided to give Hozumi and Hibiki much bigger role in the story. A much bigger one. Well, enough of my ranting! On with the story! Also, please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. -! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of it's characters except for Hozumi and Hibiki. My imagination isn't **_**that **_**good.**

Chapter Two: The Beginning of Forever

There was a black blindfold on her. They had placed it around her head and over her lavendar eyes once Naruto had gone.

"Do not use your Byakugan," Hibiki told Hinata, knotting the blindfold in the back. "We will know if you are using it, and if you do, there will be consequences," he said, malice in his voice. She knew if she used her Byakugan they would see it. The vains that showed during the Kekkai Genkai would've still been visible.

"I won't," she said, welcoming the new darkness. She did not like to look at the men who were leading her to who knows where.

A man who's name she still did not know poked her with his kunai. "Move forward," he commanded.

Taking a slow, sure step, she obeyed. That's what Hinata had done her whole entire life. Obey. Do this. Do that. Go out and train until you get stronger. Go to bed. Get dressed. Her father had always treated her like a dog.

They had walked for what seemed like hours. _I thought fath...I mean, Hiashi, _she thought, refusing to call him her father, _said they would only walk with me a mile out of the village? _

As if hearing her thoughts, Hibiki said, "Hiashi-sama told us before we left to walk you farther away from Konoha. A mile is not enough."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "W-where are you taking me, Hibiki-san?"

"That is for us to know and for you to find out. Now stop talking. We still have a long way to go."

Hinata gulped. However, she felt a reasurring hand on her shoulder that seemed to calm her down a bit. She didn't know who it was, but she accepted any comfort she could get. What she didn't know was that is was Hozumi.

Three hours passed by, and Hinata was growing thirsty and tired. Her mouth was dry, and her feet hurt. The darkness from the blindfold had made her drowsy as well. The sleeping bag and black pack were growing heavy in her arms.

She had been thinking of all the times she had had in Konoha. Going to the Academy for the first day, meeting everyone, her first day with her team, the first time seeing Naruto, all the times she remembered fondly. It was the only thing that kept her going. She refused to think of the many dark moments in her life, though it was difficult to do, considering the situation.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hibiki told her to halt.

"We are here."

She felt his hands untie the knot and take it off. The light momentarily blinded her, and she covered her eyes with her hand, dropping her supplies.

She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that they had led her into a clearing of a completely unknown forest. It was thick with trees and other plants, and had a thick canopy covering up the sun. There was plenty of wildlife in the forest, for she heard multiple birds chirping, some frogs croaking, and even saw two deer staring at her, as if they found her quite amusing.

"This is your new home," Hozumi said, trying to sound comforting. "There is plenty of water here, and many wild fruits for eating."

"It is also very safe, as _no one _lives anywhere near here. The nearest town is twenty miles from here, in fact," Hibiki said, obviously implying that she would be completely alone in this forest.

Hozumi shot him a dirty look, and Hibiki returned it. The other two men just sighed.

Hinata was terrified. "Oh, what am I going to I do?" she cried, sinking to her knees. "I have no family, no friends near, and I'm completely alone in this forest!" She grabbed Hozumi's legs, sobbing. "Please don't leave me here! I don't know what I'll do! Please!"

Before Hozumi could respond, Hibiki grabbed her in anger, and slashed a long, deep cut into her back with her kunai, ripping through her coat and shirt underneath. Ruby-red blood seeped through her back, and Hinata cried with pain. It almost went completely down her back.

"Fool!" Hibiki cried, slapping her in the face. "You are pathetic! It is no wonder you are no longer a Hyuuga, nor a citizen of Konoha! You are a worthless little brat! I hope you die out here in this cursed forest!"

His desire to kill her increased by the second. How wonderful, it would be, to slit her throat with his kunai, or hit all her chakra points with his Byakugan. His hand shook, holding a kunai covered with the konoichi's blood. And once he had slain her, he would throw her corpse in a river. The visual thrilled him with delight.

He dropped her with a thud to the ground.

"Come, men," he demanded. He started to walk, and the two still un-named men followed. Hozumi stayed however.

He looked at the girl, who was now curled up in a ball, shuddering. A giant spot of blood, as big as a basketball, was drying on her jacket.

_I wish I had brought healing salve, _he thought, wanting to hit himself.

Hinata looked at him, her eyes brimmed with tears. Hozumi looked at her, giving her a friendly smile.

"I will be back with more supplies for you," he said, and turned and ran towards his fellow guards.

She did not know what he meant, but she pushed the thought back into her mind.

_I am so weak! _She thought. _All this training and you still cannot fight for yourself! _She couldn't move. Every time she did, the slash on her back widened, and she could feel blood seep out. She just laid there, and after a while, her tears dried. She didn't have any more tears to spill out. It had made her eyes dry, and even more drowsy.

She fell asleep in the same curled up position.

* * *

"You did not need to harm her like that," Hozumi murmered, referring to Hibiki. "She has already been through enough pain." He was furious. He should've stopped him from cutting her like that. There were times when he felt like such a coward.

He, Hibiki, and the other two guards were walking down the path that led to Konoha. It was dawn, the sky a mix of reds, oranges, yellows, and even purples. They would not arrive at their destination for another two hours.

"Today's youth do not get enough discipline, Hozumi. She was disgracing herself, throwing her body to the ground and crying for mercy. She did not deserve to be in such an honorable clan as the Hyuugas, the ungrateful little brat."

"Perhaps she would have been stronger if the clan hadn't looked down on her so much, and gave her a chance," he answered, his dark brown shoulder-length hair flowing in the breeze.

Hibiki laughed. "A person cannot change who they are," he replied. "The little outlaw did not exceed expectations, because she will be forever a failure. A weakling. I do not know how Hiashi-sama is the father of such a child. She should've been banished years ago, in my opinion. Giving her a chance would have only been a waste of time."

"I think the clan underestimates her abilities."

"So, you feel...sorry for her?"

Hozumi was silent. He was more than sorry for her. He had never talked to Hinata often, but he knew of her status, what she was like, and of her difficulties. He had heard people talk negatively about her, calling her names, glaring at her, and worse, sometimes directly in her face. He also knew of what her father thought of her. He had prayed, hoped that things would turn out well for her. Hozumi had always had a caring heart for others, but there was something about Hinata that made him care for her even more.

"Yes...Very much."

Hibiki snorted. "Give it up, Hozumi. The only reason you care so much is because you are lonely. Ever since that pathetic family of yours died..."

Before he could finish, he was slammed against a nearby tree, taking away his breath. Hozumi's hand was on his stomach, his eyes slit in a deathly manner, his teeth gritted together.

"Don't you _dare _speak of my wife and daughter like that!"

The guard smirked. "You are just as weak as Hinata, not accepting the truth. It is people like you that this world needs to be rid of."

"No, Hibiki. It is people like _you _that the world needs to be rid of. Hinata is stronger than you think. I can feel it. And so am I."

And he walked away.

The other two guards had been watching, and when their guard leader looked at them, they stiffened. He looked angry.

"Come," he said to them. "It is time to go."

"But...What about Hozumi?" one of them said, looking at the man walking away from them down the path.

Hibiki smiled once again. "Oh, he will get his punishment sooner or later. They always do."

* * *

Kiba was growing quite impatient, stroking Akamuru's fur absently (who was comfortably laying on his lap), watching the sky. Shino was beside him on the bench, his face expressionless, the sunlight glinting of his sunglasses

"Where is she?!" Kiba exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Hinata was supposed to meet us here a half an hour ago!"

Shino straightened his glasses, and answered in a flat tone, "Be patient, Kiba. Remember, Hinata is a member of the infamous Hyuuga clan, and we had just failed a mission. Her father will not be happy."

The dog lover scowled. "Her father is such a jerk," he commented. "He's the reason Hinata's self-confidence is so low. It's guys like him that make me sick."

"Yes...It is rather unfortunate."

The waited for a few more minutes. Hinata, of course, never came.

They were supposed to all meet at their usual meeting place, so they could head to the training grounds to work together. It was unlike their konoichi comrade to be late; usually it was Kiba that was late.

"Perhaps we should just go to the training grounds ourselves," said Shino. "Hinata will know where we are. It is obvious she will not come."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kiba agreed, crossing his arms. "I hope she's ok." Akamaru whimpered in agreement.

Just as they were about to get up, however, a certain orange-lovin' ninja came running towards them.

"Kiba! Shina! Did you hear the news?!" Naruto shouted, his voice urgent.

"News? What are you talkin' about, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Naruto ran up to them, panting. "Hinata! She's gone!"

"Gone?"

"Yeah! Her father! The clan! They kicked her out of Konoha!"

Kiba's eyes bugged out. "WHAT?"

"They kicked her out of Konoha! I saw her! She was surrounded by four Hyuuga guards! She was carrying a bag, and a sleeping bag, and called her an outlaw! They said because you guys failed a mission, her father was fed up with her, and banished her from Konoha! Forever!"

Shino's eyebrows went up in confusion. "And the Hokage let him do this?" he asked.

"She didn't have anything to do with it! Apparently it's based on some ancient treaty allowing them to do it!"

Kiba was seething in anger. Hinata was like a sister to him. Nobody messed with her when he was around!

"We should go to Lady Tsunade at once," Shino said, and Naruto and Kiba nodded in agreement. And even though you could not see Shino's eyes nor mouth, you could tell that he was angry as well, by the sound of his voice.

* * *

Hinata had no idea exactly how long she had fallen asleep, but she guessed she had slept through the night. The grass was covered in dew, which made her sides quite wet, and the sun was high in the sky.

She cautiously stood up, still shaking, for even though the slash did not bleed, it still burned with pain. She took off her jacket, wearing a black shirt underneath, the rip in the back of it showing some skin, and examined the coat. She sighed at the red spot and rip. Where in this wretched forest could she possible get better clothes?

She laid it down on the ground, and realized that she was ravenous. Unzipping the black pack, she looked inside. What was inside was exactly what Hiashi had said. There were loaves of bread and ricecakes, along with the two flasks of water. She grabbed a flask and drained it in only a minute, drops of it spilling out of her open mouth. She wiped it, and reached for a ricecake.

_This food is only enough for one, maybe two days, _she thought, looking at the pack again when she finished her ricecake. _I will have to ration it out, and look for food. _Her stomach, however, disagreed with her notion. She allowed herself to have some bread.

When she finished eating, she stood up. _Perhaps I should take a look around here, _she thought, trying to sound optimistic. _I will be living here after all...For a long time._

She pushed her way through various plants, some scraping her arms. She had no idea she was going, but if she got lost she would use her Byakugan to find her recent location.

After a while of useless trekking through the forest, she heard the flow of water against rocks. _A river! _This made her happy. She was getting dirty, and could use a bath. She headed towards the sound.

She found the river about five minutes later, and the location was beautiful. Flowers covered the bank of the rivers, some Hinata recognized, and some she didn't. The grass was so green it seemed unnatural. The canopy that usually covered the sky had an opening over the river, sunshine bursting through it, giving the air a golden color. It was wonderful.

In excitement, Hinata rid herself of her clothes, laid them on a nearby rock, and entered the river. She was in a spot that went up to her hips. The water was perfect, warm and clear, moving against her as if it were massaging her skin, going in the current. Using her chakra she poured the water all over herself, as if she were taking a shower. It was bliss, as if it cleansed her soul as well as her body. She saw different types of fish swim around her, avoiding her at all costs. Eventually she walked over to a more shallow part of the river and sat down, relaxing. It was just what she needed after yesterday, which was probably the worst day in her life.

Although, she did love the part where Naruto hugged her.

After she was finished cleaning herself, she dried herself with some gigantic leaves she had found on a bush, and got dressed again. She decided she would most definitely come back here.

While finding her way back to her 'camp' with her Byakugan, she thought, _So, this is the beginning of forever._

She wasn't sure whether to cry or shout for joy.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two! Please, I am still accepting any tips or advice for the story, ESPECIALLY on action scenes!! So if you have any positive critiscism, do not be afraid to say what you have to say! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Visits With Tsunade

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! It's just been so busy. I'd like to thank everyone for all their comments and reviews. Some were positive, some were helpful, and I appreciated them all. Also, thanks for reading this even after the long wait, and I hope you find this chapter satisfactory. I'm still open to any suggestions, and of course I love reviews, so feel free to do so. And if someone could tell me how to correctly spell the name of the Beekochou Beetle, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**I'd also just like to thank a great friend of mine who gave me a great idea for the story. Thanks! You rock!! And I'll be sure to mention what the idea was once it is put in the story. **

**Well, enough with the big long speech! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I never will. I'm not even Japanese.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Visits with Tsunade

"I am not happy about this. Not. Happy," Tsunade said, her hands interlaced with each other. She was sitting in the desk of her office, with various writing utensils and papers scattered everywhere. She had been using her day to fill out paperwork, thanks to Shizune. But, after a few hours of endless reading and signing her signature, she had received a visitor.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I understand how this would be a shock to you, Lady Hokage," Hiashi replied. "But it had to be done; it was for the good of the Hyuuga clan."

Tsunade scowled. "Yes," she said. "Kicking out a kind, innocent girl out of Konoha that meant no harm whatsoever was a _fine _thing to do. And your own daughter at that! How could you do this without consulting me first? There is no way I would've allowed you to commit such an act!"

Hiashi smiled. "I presumed you would ask that," he said. "I did not expect you to know the full history of the Hyuuga clan and their ways, although you really should. You are Hokage after all, Lady Tsunade."

The blonde woman scowled. "I'll be sure to educate myself on that," she replied. "Now answer my question."

He pulled a scroll out of his robe. It was old and tattered, yellow with age. It required very gentle handling. He handed it to Tsunade with great care.

"It is very old," he said, "Please be careful with it."

She unrolled the scroll, taking her time so she wouldn't rip or damage it, and started to read.

_This treaty entitles the head of the Hyuuga clan to ban any member that has committed acts of betrayal, murder, stealing, or any other act he or she finds appropriate, from Konoha. If the occasion ever comes for such a punishment, the following rules are to be in order:_

_1. The member must be given, despite their cruel acts, supplies for survival for the next few days. This includes food, water, and sleeping materials._

_2. The member must be escorted by Hyuuga guards to a location far from Konoha._

_3. It must be of the clan leader's consent._

_4. If the banned member comes back, the Hyuuga clan is permitted to do anything in their power to eliminate the outlaw from Konoha, even death._

_5. Punishment is allowed for any Hyuuga member who keeps contact with any Hyuuga outlaw._

Tsunade skimmed through all the other parts, which just seemed to be useless junk that had no purpose of being there. Once she was at the bottom, there was a signature….

"There is no way the first Hokage would ever have allowed this," she said, looking at his signature. "He certainly would have made the treaty more detailed, to prevent something like banning people like Hinata from the village."

Hiashi cursed in his thoughts, and smiled. "Ah, are you so sure, Lady Hokage? He had very good reasons for signing this treaty. Why, because of it, peace was brought back to the Hyuuga clan after much disaster and distress."

"What do you mean?" the female Hokage asked.

"Everyone knows how valuable the secrets of the Byakugan are," Hiashi started. "Back in the days of the first Hokage, many people had a relentless desire for these secrets. Many of those people were enemies. Now, many of the lower class Hyuuga members wished for more fortune, and all they had to do to gain it was to teach those with that desire the Byakugan. In return, they would receive money. And as a result, enemies would attack the clan using our technique, killing many. But, of course, we triumphed, and forced them to tell us how they had learned our secret. Once we had found out of the betrayals, we were furious. How dare our clan members, who we raised and cared for, deceive us! They deserved a proper punishment. Therefore, the treaty was created."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, deep in thought. "So," she said after a moment of silence, "It was also used to prevent attack from enemies and war, correct?"

"Yes. So you see, it was for the good of Konoha."

_It still sounds fishy to me, _Tsunade thought with a grimace. "I still don't quite understand how Hinata deserved this punishment. She did not betray you, nor kill or injure anyone. She never was a threat."

"Yes, but we feared that maybe she would turn on us, in revenge for not making her my heir. Also, she had not reached Hyuuga expectations. She never will. She did not have the power nor the will to improve. She is a failure. We thought that perhaps she would be happier somewhere where she would not be such a……nuisance……"

_That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my entire life,_ Tsunade thought. She had an overwhelming desire to punch him in the face, but controlled herself. Hokages were not people who punched people in the faces.

She put on a fake smile. "Yes, well, do you think it would be alright if I kept this," she said, pointing to the treaty, "for a while?"

"Not at all, Lady Hokage," Hiashi replied, bowing. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to listen to what I had to say. I think you will find my decision for Hinata's banishment to be the right thing in time."

"Oh yes," she said, gritting her teeth. "I'm sure."

* * *

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!"

Tsunade groaned. She knew, just _knew_, it was only a matter of time before Naruto would come charging his way in here. She suspected the news of Hinata's banishment would travel quickly, and with Naruto's personality, she also knew he wouldn't take the news very calmly.

She wasn't surprised to see Kiba and Shino with him either.

"Well, hello boys. How nice of you to come and visit. I suppose you're all here to discuss Hinata's recent predicament," she stated rather plainly.

Naruto slammed his fist on her desk. "You bet we're here to talk about Hinata! You're not gonna just let them do this, are you?! We've got to figure out a way to bring Hinata back!"

"For once, I agree with Naruto," Kiba said, standing beside him. "I'm just as angry about this as he is!"

"Why did they do this, Lady Hokage?" Shino asked in his flat tone.

She sighed. "You know Hinata's father. With all the failed missions lately, Hiashi had become more and more strict with Hinata. He has always thought that Hinata was a lost cause. When he had heard that Hinata had failed yet another mission he flipped his lid. I guess this banishment was his last getaway. I'm actually surprised he hadn't thought of doing it before," Tsunade contemplated. "He never really loved Hinata…."

Naruto's eyes widened. "……What?"

Everybody ignored him. "And this is the document that allows all this to happen," the Hokage continued, handing Shino the treaty. Shino opened it up gently and scanned over it, Kiba and Naruto looking at it from behind his shoulders.

"So this was originally to send Hyuuga members who revealed the Byakugan to their enemies out of Konoha," the insect specialist said.

"You got it," Tsunade answered. "But….."

"But what?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "The First Hokage was a peaceful man, wise and well-loved. He never made any rash decisions, and always thought things through before doing anything important. That treaty you're holding doesn't seem like something he would have signed."

"Why?" Kiba asked. "I mean, if enemies were attacking Konoha after Hyuuga members taught them the Byakugan, the punishment that the treaty allows seems reasonable. I know I wouldn't want someone who betrayed Konoha here anymore."

"Yes, that's true, Kiba. But look at the treaty. It has no real guidelines, no great detail. A good document would specify when banishment would be appropriate and when it wouldn't. The First Hokage certainly would have thought of this. This treaty sounds more like a rough draft then a legal document. Also, I don't recall much about betrayals in the Hyuuga clan. I know a lot of history, but I don't remember anything like that," she explained.

"So you're saying you don't believe the First Hokage signed this?" Shino asked.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Naruto exclaimed. "His signature is right there, in black ink! Why would you doubt that he signed it?"

"Listen, I'm not sure that I believe he signed it or not!" Tsunade snapped. "But I'll tell you what I _am _sure of. I'm not going to let this situation go without a fight. I'm going to conduct a little research, with a little help from Sakura and Shizune. As for _you," _she said, smirking, "I want you three to go on a little mission for me."

The three shinobi snapped their heads up, attentive looks on their faces. Well, Shino's face looked the same as always, but he always looked attentive.

"I want you three to scout the area for me," she said. "After all, those three ninja that escaped the other day could come back any day now, and with reinforcements. While you're doing that, I don't see why you can't go and look around for a certain white-eyed ninja and bring her as close to Konoha as possible without any Hyuuga knowing," Tsunade finished.

Shino and Naruto smiled devilishly, and you could see a wrinkle of a smile on Shino's face. "When would you like us to leave?" Shino asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I want you to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Tell no one the true purpose of this mission. I don't want any Hyuuga hearing of this. Got it?"

They nodded in understanding.

"Good. Shino, you're leading the mission. Any questions?"

They shook their heads no.

"Then go pack your things and get ready. You've got a big day ahead of you."

They left, and Shizune, who had been standing next to Tsunade's desk the whole time with Ton-Ton in her arms, said, "I don't feel comfortable that you're keeping the purpose of this mission a secret from everyone else. I don't think any other Hokage would do that," she said in a nervous tone.

Not for the first time that day, the Hokage smirked. "Shizune, when will you ever learn?" she said. "I'm no normal Hokage."

* * *

Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn, his sleeping cap perched on his head. He yawned and stretched his arms and tumbled out of bed.

_Alright! Ready for a new day! Ready to look for Hinata!_ He thought eagerly, brushing his teeth, then putting on his orange jumpsuit. He was always like this the mornings he set out for missions. And for once, he had not thought about Sasuke yet. Usually one of his very first thoughts of the day were _I wonder where Sasuke is? _or _Maybe today is finally the day Grandma Tsunade will let me start looking for Sasuke! _And, of course, Naruto still desperately wanted to start his search for Sasuke and drag him back to the village, but right now Hinata needed him.

It was funny how his opinion of the shy Hyuuga member had changed ever since the dreaded Chuunin exams. At first he just thought she was this weird, quiet girl that was always sick with a boiling red face. Then he thought she was pretty strong when she kept getting back up after Neji pummeled her to the ground during the preliminary exams. He definitely respected her more after that. It wasn't like he never disliked her; he just wasn't quite sure what to think of her.

Then he started going on missions with different teams. Sasuke had joined Orochimaru, Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, and Jiraiya sensei, or 'Pervy Sage' went on a super secret top mission. Poor Naruto was by himself and without his own team. When he went on missions with Hinata, Shino, Kiba, or a combination of the three, he started to learn more and more about her. He found that she had trained hard, trying to become the best ninja she could possibly be. She was always trying to improve, always trying to prove herself. He also learned that she was the kindest person he had ever met. He was touched when she convinced Kiba and Shino look for the Beekochou beetle for him.

There were still a few things about her he wanted to figure out. During the search for the Beekochou, Shino had told him a couple of confusing things. He had said that he had more in common with Hinata than he thought. He also said that she had worked hard not only to earn the respect of her father, but also _his _respect.

Now that came as a shock to him when Shino had told him that. Why would Hinata want _his _respect? What was so great about him? At the beginning all people thought of him was as a monster. To them, he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. He was the Kyuubi, the Demon Fox that was sealed inside of him. He never thought anybody would care about his opinion. Sasuke certainly never did, and he called Naruto his best friend before he left for Orochimaru! It made no sense to him.

He wasn't sure whether to believe Shino about these things or not. He didn't know him well enough to know if he was telling the truth or just messing with his head. But he couldn't help but be a little hopeful that was Shino said was true. Maybe, just _maybe_, somebody finally respected him and wanted to actually understand him.

He certainly wished he could understand Hinata.

"Hey Naruto! What took you so long? Shino and I have been waiting for half an hour!"

Naruto's head popped up and, sure enough, there stood Kiba and Shino, waiting for him at the entrance of Konoha. Kiba had an annoyed look on his face. Naruto ran up to them.

"Sorry guys. Guess I just have a lot on my mind this morning," he said, rubbing the back of his head and grinning.

"Well, the important thing is that you're here. Shall we get going?" asked Shino. Kiba grinned and Naruto shouted, "Yeah, let's go!" And with that, Naruto bounded off the path that led away from Konoha, his two comrades walking behind him.

_Don't worry Hinata! We're coming for ya!_

* * *

**And there you have it! The third chapter of _A Hyuuga No More! _Please review, and feel free to correct me on any mistakes, offer suggestions or ideas, or give positive criticism! I'll try to update soon! The next chapter will feature Hozumi, so I'm really looking forward to writing it!**


	4. Hozumi

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter! Many of you wish for Hinata to obtain the Caged Bird Seal. I do not know how she can obtain it since she has already been banished in my story but I'll see what I can do. Once again, thanks for the reviews, and enjoy this next chapter! It sheds some light on one of my OC's, Hozumi Hyuuga. It also begins the journey for Hinata. Sorry for the long wait!! **

**Note: Emiko means "Smiling child" and Katsumi means "Victorious beauty."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. I am only writing this for the entertainment of my loyal readers and myself.**

Chapter 4- Hozumi

All was peaceful in Konoha that night. It was a full moon and the stars were shown like diamonds scattered across the sky. The streets were mostly empty, and the people remaining were heading to their homes, their minds thinking of the warm cozy bed that they are heading home to. Shop owners were putting away their supplies and setting up things for the next day, eager to get home themselves. Ino could even be seen shutting the lights of at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, her eyes drooping and her hand over her mouth while yawning.

However, not everyone was planning on getting a good night's sleep.

Mostly everyone in the Hyuuga compound fell asleep around the same time period; somewhere between seven p.m. and ten p.m. All the Hyuuga members would be asleep by eleven p.m unless there was a special event that night. But not tonight.

Tonight, Hozumi was packing for a trip. Tomorrow, he would be risking everything just to help one banished Hyuuga member. A girl he barely even knew, a girl he had only spoken to a few times. And yet, he felt like he already knew her.

It was because all the things he'd learned about her, all the things he'd heard about her, reminded him of one person, a person that was close to his heart even though she was no longer on Earth.

_Emiko._

Tears formed at the brim of his eyes, and he shook his head, the tears now falling down his cheeks. _I must not think of this now! _He thought, straightening himself up. _I need to focus on my task. _He thought of all the supplies Hinata had with her in the forest. _She does not have much…..The only clothing she has are the clothes she had on her back, and even that is now soiled with blood….Thanks to Hibiki….._

He scowled. He had always hated Hibiki, but beared with him when he was in his presence. Of course, Hiashi-sama had always been fond of him, as Hibiki was his best warrior, and always followed his orders.

But he didn't hate Hibiki only because he was cruel. Every time he saw his face, every time he spoke, a chill was sent down Hozumi's spine. He felt as if he couldn't be trusted. As if some sort of plan was forming in his head, something that nobody expected, something……evil.

Hozumi glanced at the supplies he had gathered already: Some kunai and some shuriken, food that traveled easily, flasks of water, clothing for him, money, and some tools to help Hinata make use of the natural resources of the forest.

But Hinata needed clothes.

He glanced at a very old and dusty dresser sitting at the corner of his room. Now, most people would think that he would keep his things in there, but no…..This was a special dresser, something that held the clothing and belongings of two people that no longer lived.

Katsumi and Emiko Hyuuga.

Katsumi was once Hozumi's beautiful wife. She was the most wonderful woman he had ever met, and had a long history together. They had known each other since they were small children, and graduated in the same class in the Ninja Academy in Konoha. They obviously were not placed in the same team after graduation due to the fact that they both had the Kekkai Genkai, but they spent every waking moment together in between missions. They were inseparable. It was only a matter of time before they became more than friends.

_Flashback:_

"_I can't do this, I can't do this…." thought a sixteen-year-old Hozumi, who was rocking back and forth on his heels, hands trembling. He was quite handsome, with a gentle face and muscled body, his brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "We have been friends for too long; What if she doesn't like me the way I like her? What will happen? Will we still be friends? Maybe I shouldn't do this…."_

_Before he could continue to scare himself with his thoughts, he heard a very familiar voice behind him._

"_Hey, Hozumi-kun!"_

_There running towards him was Katsumi, the girl that he had just recently discovered he liked far more than a friend. She had long, slightly curly dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back and a heart-shaped face, and a tall, nicely curved body. Her eyes were pure white, but reflected all the colors of the rainbow when the light hit them._

"_Sorry I'm late!" she said with a smile. "I decided to train a little before leaving, but I lost track of time. Have you been waiting long?"_

_Hozumi smiled back at her and started rubbing the back of his neck, a slight blush on his face. "No, only a few minutes. I just hope you don't mind that I had us meet here on such a short notice."_

_Katsumi gave him a confused look. "Oh, c'mon, Hozumi! You know I don't mind! You're my best friend! What a silly question to ask! You're such a baka!" she said jokingly. Hozumi just laughed, nodding._

"_So you said you had something you wanted to tell me? You sounded urgent yesterday when you asked me to meet here." They were at their favorite spot, a hill that resided just outside of Konoha surrounded by trees. It was a rather peaceful spot, and many afternoons were spent here playing games and just laying in the grass looking at the sky._

"_Oh, uh, yes. That…." He cleared his throat. Today was the day. The day he would tell her how he really felt. He had been planning it for weeks. There were even times where he would tell people that he was training for his ninja skills, when really he was just planning on what he would say to Katsumi. He had felt like this for nearly a year now, and if he didn't tell her soon he felt as if he would go insane._

"_The thing is…….Uh……Well…….." _

_Katsumi laughed. "What's wrong with you, Hozumi? I haven't seen you this nervous since the Chuunin exams!"_

"_I'm not nervous!"_

"_Yes you are!" she said, pointing at him. "I've known you long enough to know the signs of you being nervous!"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes! You rub your neck and pause a lot when you talk! And that's what you're doing!"_

"_I'm not doing it now!" He crossed his arms and smirked. _

"_Well, you were! Now stop giving me that smile, Hozumi! If anyone should be doing that it should be me! After all, __**I'm **__not nervous! Now tell me what's wrong with you!"_

"………_.I can't."_

"_Can't what?"_

"_Tell you what's wrong."_

"_And why not?" Katsumi asked, hands on her hips. "You know you can tell me anything."_

"_Anything but this."_

"_Why Hozumi? Why are you being so mysterious? You're not being yourself!" She was confused, and getting a little fed up with his behavior. "Tell me what's wrong!" She put her face right up to his, eye-to-eye._

_So he took the plunge and kissed her right on the lips._

_--_

"_Shh, everything will be alright, Katsumi-chan. Shh, just calm down…." said Hozumi, now twenty-five years old, Katsumi being the same age. She was holding his hand tightly, moaning with pain._

_They were in a hospital. Katsumi was going to give birth._

_They had been married for two years now, working together on missions as expert ninja. They were very skilled, and earned a great deal of money for their services. The Hyuugas had a great respect for them, and were anticipating the birth of their child, hoping that their child would be just as good a ninja as their parents._

"_Hozumi……." Katsumi said, almost a whisper. "It's been six hours……I'm so tired……" Sweat poured down her face, gritting her teeth. "When will this end?"_

_He instantly put a cool, wet towel to her face, and said, "Very soon, my love. Very soon. And when it does all end, we will have a beautiful child. It will all be worth it, I promise you."_

_She smiled, comforted by his words. But that quickly changed when she suddenly let out a piercing scream._

_Minutes later, a baby girl was placed in her arms, Hozumi looking over her shoulder. _

"_Beauttiful……" Katsumi said, cradling the little bundle._

"_Yes, and look at that smile," added her husband, who was smiling himself. _

_The baby was, indeed, smiling. She wasn't crying when she was born, like most babies would usually do. Instead, she just looked around, as if trying to figure out exactly where she was, and how she got there. But the second she looked at her mother and father, her lips curved into a smile, and even started laughing._

_Therefore, she was named Emiko._

_--_

_Eight years later:_

"_Mother! Father!" yelled Emiko, running into their apartment of the Hyuuga compound. "Mother! Father!"_

_Hozumi was washing some dishes when he had heard her yelling. Katsumi was in the training grounds working on some techniques with the Byakugan (yes, even experts still need a little training every now and then) so he was the only one who was there to hear it. He immediately stopped his task and ran towards her._

_Emiko was crying, tears falling down her face. "Father! The kids were picking on me again!" She ran into her father's open arms, crying into his shoulders. _

"_Shh, calm down, Emi-chan." Emi was his nickname for her. "Now tell me what happened."_

_She withdrew her head and sniffled, rubbing her nose against her sleeve. _

"_I-I was th-throwing kunai at a stump j-just like my teacher said, b-but I missed the target a lot. The…The kids were watching me…They called me names….and they…They said I would never be a ninja!" She burst into tears again and put her head on her father's shoulder once again._

_Hozumi rubbed her back, saying, "It'll be alright, Emi-chan. Calm down, little one. It wll be alright…"_

"_But what if it won't be alright, father? What if they're right? What if I won't become a ninja? What if I'm not good enough? I'll never be like you and mother!"_

"_Now now now, Emiko, you cannot let those children get to you. Everyone progresses at their own rate. As long as you work hard and try your best, you can achieve all your dreams. Why, my grandfather had that exact same problem."_

_Emiko wiped away her tears and looked at her father. "He did?"_

"_Oh, yes! Why, he was the clumsiest child in the whole class, always falling and stumbling over nothing. But he worked hard over the years, and even served on the Hyuuga council in his twenties. He soon left the council though, after his wife, my grandmother, gave birth to my father."_

"_Why'd he do that?"_

_Hozumi smiled. "He said that he wanted to spend his life with his son, not with a bunch of old grouches in a council."_

_Emiko giggled, but then turned serious. _

"_You really think I'll be a good ninja, father?"_

_Hozumi patted her head and looked at her in the eye. "I don't think, I__** know **__you'll be a good ninja. You have the heart and the spirit for it. And I promise I'll help you every step of the way. You will even surpass your mother and me!"_

_She laughed once more and threw her arms around him. "Thank you father! I'm going to go train right now!"_

_She ran out the door, and her father couldn't help but smile. "One day," he thought with confidence, "you will be everything you have ever wanted to be, Emi-chan. One day."_

_End flashback._

Hozumi found himself crying again, and cursed himself. _How much longer will I be cursed with these painful memories?! _he thought in anger, punching the wall. He didn't mean it though, and he knew it. Those memories were the only things that connected him with his wife and daughter.

He didn't want to open the drawer. He hadn't touched their things in years.

But then he thought of Hinata, and how she looked on the day of her banishment. That day he felt as if he could see her heart breaking, her dreams being crushed, and losing all the remaining hope she had.

He especially remembered her face when Hiashi told her he didn't love her.

He grabbed a bag and went over to the drawers, opening the second one down. Without looking, he placed the fabric he felt into the bag very gently, as if it were glass that could break. He was shuddering, his hands shaking.

His daughter used to wear these clothes……

There were two things that made Hozumi's task dangerous. The most obvious reason was that he was going to save a banished Hyuuba member, which he was not allowed to come in contact with.

The second reason was that he had lied to the head Hyuuga himself, Hiashi.

_It was on the day before Hozumi was planning on leaving to go and save Hinata. He walked back into the compound, wiping a cloth across his sweaty forehead, returning from a brutal training session. He had been very stressed that day; thoughts of Hinata came into his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of the shattered look on her face, twiddling her fingers, shaking from nervousness. He would not break his promise to Hinata; he would go back for her as fast as he could._

_He changed his clothing after cleansing himself, trying to look as dignified as possible, and walked to Hiashi Hyuuga's quarters. He knocked on the door._

"_You may enter," he said, so he stepped in._

"_Ah, Hozumi," Hiashi said, smiling. Hibiki may have been Hiashi's favorite, but Hozumi was not far behind him. "Why do you wish to speak to me? You never were one to talk very much. I am quite surprised."_

_Hozumi bowed. "I hope I am not bothering you, Hiashi-sama, but I have a request to ask of you."_

"_It is no trouble. What is your request?"_

_He straightened and cleared his throat. "I wish to leave Konoha and visit The Land of Fire. I have a sick friend there that I wish to assist in regaining back his health. His name is Kukai Hinamori, and is ill with fever."_

"_Hmm….." The Hyuuga leader clasped his hands together on his desk. "This is very sudden, Hozumi. You do realize that you have a heavy responsibility, being one of the top ninja in the Hyuuga compound, don't you? I do not want you slacking. We do not need another Hinata here in this compound."_

_Hozumi cringed at the hate in his voice when he said "Hinata," but shook it away. "Yes," he answered. "I know that, and being a Hyuuga ninja is the most important thing to me. But I have not left Konoha when there wasn't a mission in five years. I promise that if you grant me this wish, I will not do this again."_

_Hiashi looked at the papers on his desk, in deep thought. "That is true," he said finally. "You have not taken a personal vacation for quite a while." _

_More silence. _

_After a few more minutes, Hiashi straightened and looked at his ninja in the eye. "Very well then," he said. "You may leave tomorrow. I want you back in one week, regardless if you're friend is still sick or not. And when you get back, I'll expect you to work harder to make it up. Do you understand?"_

_Hozumi bowed. "Yes, arigatou, Hiashi-sama. I will go pack my things."_

"_Alright. Goodbye."_

Kukai Hinamori was a completely made-up name that Hozumi had made up. He was afraid that his lie wasn't believable, but apparently, it was.

_I don't know what I'll do with Hinata once I find her, or how I'll help her, _he thought. _I don't even know if I can get away with this. _

But despite his fears and doubts, he picked up his bags and headed out the next day, headed for the Konoha gate, the bright sunlight beating down upon him.

**Note: I stole the two names Kukai and Hinamori from the anime **_**Shugo Chara! **_**I do not own that show either.**


End file.
